Child of hope
by epic insanity666
Summary: They say everyone has demons but they never say where they are born. is it because they don't exist or are they just under our skin laughing at our struggle to live... well i say I'm what most people call a demon of grimm
1. Chapter 1

Child of darkness

**I own nothing but my oc so please enjoy**

The room was dark and silent just what he enjoyed before the experiments he so dangerously hated.

His life was normal. He had a brother… a mother who both cared for him only to be taken away by a group of men calling themselves the white fang poisoning them with the plague. Only the boy survived with tears in his eyes as his families corpses rotted instantly while his body only welcomed the plague mutating his body. He was left to wander the world until he stepped one foot onto a village where everyone was frightened of him this led to his capture of a company known as the schnee dust company which kept him in a dark room which he decided to call his unwanted home. He was called a child of Grimm, the child of death only one man saw him as a human due to his nature when he accidently opened the room to the boys cell.

His name was Robert Schnee brother to the head of the company Albert Schnee and unlikely friend to the boy who was fed a good amount of food for his kindness to the man who told him about his family the guilt he felt for the workers that were known as faunus that were not part of the white fang

"Let him suffer, He is nothing but a Grimm, an abomination" said the scientist that operated the experiments who was in an argument into a communicator on the wall

"He is just a boy give him a rest for once let him walk around, and didn't you get fired for this mister.."

"I don't care I don't even consider him a human he wears the mask and he doesn't even know English he is a Grimm" said the scientist as an assistant tried to look away in disgust

'And what is it you think miss Stacey" hissed the scientist causing the boy to growl at the man who walked up to the woman and slapped her in the face before the door opened to show a man in a white vest with a snowflake emblem on it with the man beside him scowling

"I told you to leave and yet you stay I am giving you one more warning to leave now get out of my sight you worthless trash" said the man before the ground shook causing the power to go out causing the boys restraints to release him allowing him to fall to the ground scurrying to the shadows where his wounds healed instantly as the three men argued

"It's the white fang sir" said a guard who held a rifle in his hands as the boy stood up anger in his eyes as he stepped towards the window which the scientist was up against

"You don't even care that the monster in there can kill us all because you feel pity for it, it's nothing but a…" scowled the scientist before his throat was grabbed after the glass shattered showing the boy holding him in a vice like grip as his eyes glowed white

"**You see me as a monster, than let this be the last thing you see alive**" said the boy as his eyes glowed before the man's chest exploded outward from his back shocking the assistant as his body fell lifeless allowing the boy to jump into the room glaring at the assistant until he faced the one who showed him kindness

"We have to leave if you want to get out of here than be my guest he deserved it anyway" said the Albert beside Robert Schnee who looked at the boy who stayed silent as his eyes went to just a low glow of white before they all left the room while the ground shook beneath them as an elevator behind them allowed two men to run in fear

"This can't be the white fang this is someone else" said Albert as he ran to the elevator down the hall to the surface of a mountain

"You go I have to get my equipment" said Robert causing the boy to look both ways until he ran after Robert who ran into a room putting a device into a computer which glowed allowing him to move all his research into the hard drive before the ground shook again causing a pipe to fall almost hitting Robert only to be stopped by the boy who rubbed his head lazily as the pipe fell to the ground while Robert took out the hard drive before leaving the room waiting for the boy who ran beside him

"I don't know if you can understand me but I am sorry for you being here if there is any way I can repay you just tell me" said Robert until he noticed two men stuck under a large pipe causing him to run to them followed by the boy who noticed the ground shake

"**Allow me**" said the boy with his eyes glowing in a whispered voice before he lifted the pipe allowing the two men to escape until another pipe burst into Roberts face causing him to scream in pain as he fell to the floor holding his burnt face which made the boy attempt to help him not noticing a pipe strike Roberts abdomen by metres

"No go you deserve to live more than me" said Robert holding his face only to be ignored by the boy who lifted him up with ease before he ran to the elevator where the two men waited for them shocked at seeing Roberts face while noticing a pipe in his stomach while he coughed up blood

"Sir are you going to be ok" questioned one of the men who got a look of sadness from Robert as a tear ran down his face

"I won't be signing out today boys" said Robert who moved his gaze to the boy who looked away in shame until Robert placed a hand on his shoulder

"I know a place where you can live safely" said Robert smiling at the boy who showed small white tears before the elevator door opened to show people wearing air masks waiting for more people only to immediately escort Robert who got five feet before he fell to the floor looking pale on the skin making the boy run to his side as the man from before ran to his

"Robert don't you dare die on me" said the man as he held Roberts hands tightly before Robert pointed to the boy with one finger

"Brother please take… care of him will you" said Robert smiling at the boy causing his brother to turn his head in surprise as the boy looked down in guilt

"**I am sorry for this**" said the boy as his eyes glowed while his skin rippled

"Don't be you *cough* deserve better than me" said Robert shocking his brother as he slowly chuckled

"Brother please take care of him, teach him to speak on his own instead of his mind, please do this for him" said Robert as he coughed again in his brothers arms

"I will keep that promise" said the man causing Robert to smile before he slowly closed his eyes smiling

"I will keep that promise" whispered the man as men took him away as others took away the body with respect leaving him and the boy

"**I will only be a burden to you**" said the boy as he began to walk away only to be stopped by the man causing him to turn around to see him smiling sadly

"If he can get used to you than so can I" said the man as he hugged the boy lightly before he heard silent sobs that made him frown in sadness seeing the white tears flow down the boys face.

It was silent in the Schnee household it was silent, clean with not a speck of dust leaving the boy noticeable with his dark skin beside the man who was sooner greeted by a woman in tears with a hug

"It is alright,… I made him a promise before he past that I'll take care of this child" said the man gesturing to the boy who remained silent as the woman looked at him before giving a mothers smile as she hugged him lightly shocking the boy whose feather like hair flexed nervously

"What is your name?" questioned the woman as she smiled at the boy

"**I do not have one ma'am**" said the boy causing her to gasp in shock before a girl in white walked down stairs to greet her father unknowing the past events

"Who is this boy father?" questioned the girl looking at the boy with interest

"This is the one your uncle has been mentioning of" said the man as he smiled at the girl who gasped in surprise with an excited smile surprising her mother and father as she hugged him happily making the boy flinch at her kindness until he looked down in sorrow seeing a picture of the girl and Robert who smiled

'_**I will return you're kindness Robert Schnee**_' thought the boy before the family went into a group hug.

**Ok I believe I just made a story which people will hate so please don't hate this took place when Weiss was a little girl **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I dont own anything but my oc so please enjoy**

it had been ten years since the boy grew to be an excellent fighter against the monsters known as grimm he took on the appearance of a young teen similar to his adopted sister Weiss' age, he took on the name of Davin phoenix and adopted weapons of his own creation twin pistols with dagger tips under the barrel and a hammer that morphed into a heavy mini gun with a scythe that manifests at his thoughts he and his adopted sister were both accepted into an academy known as beacon which he was early excepted but that didn't stop his confidence while young people became hunters of the grimm, he wore a cowboy hat with a jacket which reached down to his knees with a mask that looked like a skull painted black with a grey shirt and jeans with purple hair and a scar on his lips horizontally still allowing him to smile normally and speak which he was proud to learn so quickly. right now he was on the airship towards the academysleeping soundless though his sleep was soon interrupted with his hat taken off his face while his mask hung from his hip he smiled as he saw his adopted sister Weiss looking down to him frowning

"Well you awake or not" questioned Weiss who was rather annoyed with his antics

"Well since you call it sleeping I call it power saving sis" said Davin smirking as she rolled her eyes while smiling

"Well get up were almost at the academy if you need me I'll be in the guest room on the ship" said Weiss as she began to walk away leaving Davin sitting up from the chair he was on allowing him to check his mask before he stood up double checking his twin roses and Shibō suramā that hung from his back before he noticed two girls looking out the window as he began to walk, his curiosity getting the better of him made his body walk up next to the girl who wore a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak beside a girl wearing yellow, brown, orange, and black with a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. Along with a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-seeming object. They were looking out the window not noticing Davin walk up beside the red hooded girl until he spoke

"Good view isn't it" said Davin causing the two girls to yelp in surprise as he looked at them smiling normally while making the hooded girl hide a blush

"Sorry if I spooked you both" said Davin holding out a hand to the red girl who was the same colour as her hood

"Uh yeah it's ok, my names Ruby and this is my sister Yang what's your name?" said the red girl causing Davin to blush as he saw her face

"Uh Davin, Davin phoenix" said Davin as he shook her hand followed by the blonde girl named Yang

"Nice to meet you both" said Davin smiling as he looked out the window beside the two girls

"It is a nice view to answer your question before" said Ruby before the trio noticed a blonde boy hold his mouth while running past the three

"Apparently not for everyone" said Yang as they followed the boy with they're eyes showing he ran into a bathroom

"Well it seems he isn't really excited for this" said Davin before he and Ruby noticed Yang's shoes

"Uh Yang you got vomit on your shoes" said the duo causing them both to blush while Yang ran for the bathroom for girls leaving Davin and Ruby at the window

"So when did you get accepted for Beacon" questioned Ruby causing Davin to look at her blushing

"I was accepted earlier than expected thanks to my sister" answered Davin who noticed Ruby look the same before they noticed the television show a man with slanted dark green eyes and bright orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He had a black bowler hat with a red band, and a black eye shadow around his eyes. Noticeably, he has extremely long eyelashes. He has a red-collared white suit and a small grey scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, and has long black pants and black shoes.

"He probably took a beating the day that picture was taken" said Davin as he noticed the hurtful look on his face

"I'll say he ran like a girl" said Ruby smiling proudly as Davin looked at her shocked

"You fought Roman Torchwick" questioned Davin as he looked at her before he smiled

"Well he did try and rob a store I was in and I was basically listening to music and he came at the worst time" said Ruby causing Davin to laugh as she made weird faces making her blush"

"Your both beautiful and funny that's a good combo" said Davin wiping away a tear before he froze at his words before he looked at Ruby who was blushing with a nervous smile

"No-one has ever told me that, I guess you made the new record" said Ruby hiding her blush while she noticed Davin's

"I guess your beauty got me distracted" joked Davin causing Ruby to blush until the television became a face of a woman

"hello and welcome to beacon here you will …."

"So what weapon do you use" questioned Ruby as she turned to Davin noticing his skull mask on his hip

"Well I use my twin roses and death hammer which turns into a mini gun I tend to use my other weapon but it would seem a little dangerous right now" said Davin as he brought up his hammer causing Ruby's eyes to sparkle at the sight of it

"Oh my gosh it's so amazing, Can I hold it please" said Ruby surprising Davin as he switched off the power in case she pressed the trigger

"Don't hurt yourself" said Davin as he gave her the weapon surprising him again as she held it like it was paper

"Wow what type of weapon do you use" said Davin as he took back the weapon with ease not noticing Yang stand at the wall with her arms crossed

"I use a High Calibre Sniper Scythe" answered Ruby as Davin stood surprised as he began to chuckle in joy

"I thought I was gonna be the only guy to use a weapon with bullets here" said Davin finally noticing Yang at the wall joined by Ruby blushing as well

"I see you made a new friend well we better get going the ship has just landed if you two didn't notice" said yang pointing to the window to show it was on a dock

"Uh Davin you can drop me now" said Ruby causing Davin to look at her noticing her face was close to his causing him to blush and drop her lightly allowing her to walk to her sister leaving Davin alone

"You coming or what Purple head?" said yang causing him to frown at the nickname before he ran to the duo silently behind them until they exited the ship taking in the scenery

"Wow I have to say this is impressive" said Davin as he stayed back to look out to the ocean below whistling until he noticed the boy from before holding his stomach weakly

'Well might as well help him out' thought Davin as he walked up to the boy unnoticed until he tapped his shoulder

"Hey you ok" questioned Davin causing the boy to turn around surprised

"Uh no not really my stomach feels like it's on fire" said the boy before he noticed Davin holding pills he gladly took before he swallowed instantly feeling better

"Wow that did wonders what is that stuff do you have motion sickness too" said the boy only to have his answer with Davin's head shaking

"Sea sickness" said Davin as the duo began to walk towards the auditorium only to stop at the sight of Weiss yelling at Ruby for bumping into her luggage holding a red crystal causing Davin to panic and groan causing the boy to frown

"My name is Jaune by the way" said the boy shaking Davin's hand

"Davin phoenix now if you'll excuse me I have to stop my sister from blowing herself up" said Davin leaving Jaune to watch him approach Weiss who didn't notice a red cloud around the two

"Hey uh Weiss you can stop shaking the crystal" said Davin causing her to frown at him before she noticed the cloud

"Not again" said Weiss as she turned to Ruby who was about to sneeze causing Davin to bring up a shadow shield accidently letting Weiss blow up

"Shit" said Davin as he prepared to face his mistake

"You idiot why didn't you just cover her nose it would have been easier!" yelled Weiss surprising Ruby as he began to growl like an animal

"Well if you didn't shake the damn thing we wouldn't be in this mess miss princess" retorted Davin causing Weiss to growl at him before they were interrupted by a girl

"It's heiress actually" said the girl making Weiss grin as Davin growled in anger and defeat

"I know that, I have to live with her" said Davin surprising the girl and Ruby

"And who is the one who is a better fighter" said Weiss smirking proudly

"I am" said Davin causing her to growl at him

"What I'm just saying… ow" said Davin before he was hit in the head by his adopted sister before she walked away dragging the luggage leaving him with Ruby and the girl who walked away

"Why didn't you tell me she was your sister" questioned Ruby who looked at Davin before she noticed Juane approach

"Uh am I interrupting something" said Juane

"No not really just had some family conflict which I forgot to mention" said Davin scratching his head slightly before he put on his mask causing his voice to deepen

"**Shall we continue to the auditorium**" said Davin scaring Ruby and Juane for a second until he sighed fixing his voice modifier

"Sorry I was a small time hero before coming here" said Davin as the trio began to walk

Minutes later

"All I'm saying is motion sickness isnt a strong suit" said jaune causing Davin to nod

"Yeah He has a point I have sea sickness" said Davin causing Ruby to frown

"I wasnt saying it was a weakness i was just saying poepl have tablets for those" said Ruby causing the duo to sigh before after a minute of showing off weapons they finally found the Auditorium seeing Yang wave to Ruby

"Oh I have to go it was nice meeting you both" said Ruby as she ran to her sister leaving the two boys alone

"Wait... oh great now where am i gonna find a quirky girl to talk to" sighed Jaune who stood beside Davin who rested an arm around his shoulder

"Well Jaune if you want to meet a girl let's play a game i like to call Haaaave you met Jaune" said Davin as he threw Jaune to be face to face with a girl while he snuck away before Jaune could protest

"Well I believe I'll be seeing you later than" said Davin waving childishly walking away as he saw Weiss beside Ruby and Yang

"Have we made an agreement to not insult each other yet" questioned Davin standing beside Weiss who was listening to Ruby speak about her

"Weiss please don't start talking about the…"

"You!" yelled Weiss causing Ruby to jump into her sisters arms

"Oh my god you really did explode" said yang surprised as Weiss began to speak again annoying Davin to the point where he could not take it

"WOULD YOU CHILL THE FUCK OUT WEISS NO ONE KNOWS HOW TO HANDLE DUST!" shouted Davin causing Weiss to go silent as his features changed for a second before he took five deep breaths causing his face to calm

"Sorry Davin" said Weiss as Davin began to walk away causing Ruby to follow him into a room where there was no one present but Davin who took off his mask showing canine like teeth, feather like hair that glowed purple and deep purple scaled skin revert back to his human form allowing him to calm himself properly, not noticing Ruby at the door until she approached him cautiously unnoticed until she sat next to him on a bench

"So is this what happens when you swallow dust" questioned Ruby scaring Davin onto the floor

"Please don't…"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't me to" said Ruby smiling at him as he sighed in relief as he stood up

"Thank you, and sorry I lost my cool before" said Davin embarrassed while Ruby nudged him as he sat next to her

"its ok, I had to control Yang when someone tried to grab her hair" said Ruby causing Davin to smirk playfully as he nudged her softly making her shove back which ended with her falling onto Davin before the duo laughed as they made their way to the Main hall

"I'll see you later I guess" said Ruby as she met up with her sister after changing into her pyjama's in the locker room noticing Davin change into a basic tank top with long pants with a book in his lap attempting to ignore a girl talking continuously

"Why am I the one to put up with this" said Davin noticing the girl from before reading a book talking to yang and Ruby only she was reading her book

"Well might as well get some sleep" thought Davin as he closed his eyes letting his mind drift to sleep ignoring the sounds of fighting in the background making him groan

'Why do I put up with this shit?' thought Davin before he closed his eyes to sleep

**Ok thank you readers for reading and review please **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Another chapter for the viewers so please review i am also asking for artists on Devianart for any artworks for my oc Zecromac and davin if you want PM me**

**_Davin_: LET ME TEAR OUT THEIR LUNGS**

Normal talking

The next day was slightly nerve racking as Davin was awoken by the girl who would not stop talking causing him to groan as well as three other students who threw pillows at her causing her to giggle before she and her friend left for breakfast causing Davin's stomach to rumble

"Well might as well get some food" said Davin as he stood up to notice Ruby was snuggled next to him causing him to smile before Noticing yang standing behind him smirking

"Uh hey Yang what's up" said Davin scratching his head nervously as she walked next to him with the smile before she patted his shoulder and walked off waking Ruby up in the process, causing her to blush as she noticed she was beside Davin who smiled before she left to change leaving Davin alone in a crowd of sleeping students

"Might as well change into my clothes first" said Davin as he walked to the change rooms to notice no one else was there he decided the quicker way, morph his clothes into his normal ones letting him get his weapons, holstering them before he exited the change room to notice Ruby and yang waiting for him

"Hey girls what's with the waiting" questioned Davin smiling happily before they were greeted by Jaune who had his armour on

"Hey guys wait for me" said Juane as he ran to the trio who stopped for him to catch up before he noticed Davin wearing his mask causing him to yelp

"Jaune I thought you'd get used to my mask by now" said Davin causing Juane to smack his own face in disgrace

"I'm such an idiot" said Juane causing Davin to chuckle as the group walked to a cliff side to see Prof. Ozpin with his assistant Glynda Goodwitch holding a notepad

"So what's the plan" said Davin beside Ruby who looked at him confused until he smirked at her sheepishly causing her to roll her eyes

"Can you two be serious please" whispered Weiss beside Davin who looked at her confused

"Oh come on sis **lighten up a bit**" said Davin as his voice modifier deepened his voice causing Most of the students to look at him scared as his eyes glowed in his mask

"Let's get this party started" said Ruby cheerfully as she stood ready as the platforms sent students flying into the Emerald forest

"Uh sir did you by any chance give out parachutes or anything" questioned Juane who caused Davin to smack his own face

"**Uh dude I think you should notice the others being sent flying by now**" said Davin before he was sent upwards cheering as his twin roses became gliders allowing him to see Ruby hit a bird

"Birdie no" shouted Ruby causing Davin to chuckle sounding evil until he saw Juane beside him before he saw a Javelin flying to Juane getting his shoulder in the process before they hit a rock

"**Fuck that hurt**" said Davin as he felt the Javelin in his shoulder causing Juane to scream as he saw blood

"**Cool it dude I don't like this more than you do**" said Davin before he heard footsteps towards them causing him to growl until he saw a girl

"**Hey just hanging… literally and painfully**" said Davin as he felt blood fall from his right arm causing the girl to gasp and pull out the spear seeing the large gash in Davin's shoulder as well as Juane who had blood on his arm until he said it was Davin's

"Are you ok" questioned the girl who was surprised as his shoulder healed completely as he stood flexing it to return the feeling

"**Yeah just Dandy**" said Davin in his deep voice causing her to step back in fear until he lifted his mask smiling like a child

"What I tend to have unnatural abilities" said Davin showing a scythe that was made of shadows while his mask fell down

"**That's also the reason why my nickname is Grimm Reaper**" said Davin as his mask lowered with a hood on his head

"**Come on I got a good view of the relic from here until I got stabbed, by the way is your name by any chance Pyrrah Nikos**" said Davin looking to the girl who nodded with a smile

"Sorry if I hurt you" said Pyrrah causing Davin to chuckle scaring her and Juane slightly

"**Don't worry about it**" said Davin as the trio began to walk through bushes behind Davin who stopped after hearing Juane get hit by a branch

"**Dude don't you even know how to use aura**?" questioned Davin before Juane stood up smiling embarrassed

"Don't worry it's just a scratch" said Juane causing Davin to roll his eyes in annoyance before Juane and Pyrrah spoke allowing him to walk ahead to see a cave

"**Yo over here**" yelled Davin as the other two saw the cave with Pyrrah frowning

"Are you sure this is the relic place" questioned Pyrrah as Juane made a torch happily as the two walked into the temple only to be disappointed in the future an hour later

"**Ok maybe this isn't the place**" said Davin honestly while Juane groaned

"I made the torch at least enlighten me for the next five more feet" said Juane as he continued to walk only to fall over dowsing the torch

"Hey does anyone else feel that" questioned Pyrrah hearing Juane stand up

"Soul-crushing regret/**Blind faith**" said Davin and Juane before they noticed a dim gold light ahead

"The relic" said Juane leaving Davin behind as Pyrrah stood beside him

"Uh Juane" said the duo as Juane grabbed the relic only to be lifted into the air to see a scorpions face causing him to scream

"**Shall we run**?" questioned Davin

"We shall" said Pyrrah before the two ran to the exit with Juane riding the scorpion screaming until they ran out of the cave followed by the now known Death stalker

"Juane whatever you do don't …let go" said Pyrrah as Juane was sent flying

"**Uh we should get going**" said Davin as he noticed Pyrrah nodding instantly before they sped off with the stalker behind them

"**This is getting ridiculous**" said Davin beside Pyrrah who ran faster as she looked behind them

"Better move faster" warned Pyrrah as Davin turned to see the stalker roaring at him

"**No need to tell me twice**" screamed Davin as he picked up Pyrrah causing her to yelp as he ran faster than before ducking under a pincer while throwing Pyrrah upwards so she didn't get hit

"**Hey I think I see the temple and the others ahead**" said Davin as he caught Pyrrah jumping over a log that was destroyed by the stalker before he was sent flying to the temple making him hit a wall which would have broken his neck which it did

"**Ok that fucking hurt**" said Davin cracking his neck back into place shocking the others as his mask stayed in one piece

"How is it your mask isn't broken?" questioned the girl from the night before causing Davin to clear his throat

"**It was made from the substance of a Grimm's mask quite durable like myself**" said Davin as Ruby hugged him in joy

"Thank god you're ok" said Ruby before noticing Jaune had Weiss on his back while Pyrrah was sent flying at them looking painful

"**Ouch**" said Davin as he noticed the death stalker charge at them

"Well the gangs all here we can die together" said yang sarcastically

"Not if I can help it" said Ruby before she charged at the death stalker only to be sent back towards the group with her weapon skidding across the floor

"Its ok totally meant to do that" assured Ruby not noticing Davin take a running stance as he saw a nevermore

"Ruby!" yelled Yang in worry as Ruby stopped in shock preparing to run until her hood was snagged by a feather followed by more shooting to the group stopping as yang skidded to a stop just missing a feather

"Ruby!" Screamed yang before a deep purple and white blur zoomed by her causing her to blink as the Death stalkers stinger went for the kill as Ruby shut her eyes only to feel no pain as she opened her eyes in confusion blinking in shock at the sight of Weiss and a creature holding the stinger while Weiss froze it in place allowing the creature to snap the golden piece off before he threw it into the Grimm's face turning around to look down to a shocked Ruby

"Davin?" questioned Ruby in shock causing the creature to shrug

"In the flesh" joked Davin causing Weiss to frown at him before their attention was brought back to the nevermore causing Davin to grab the Death stalker and spin before he tossed it to the nevermore which shrieked in surprise as its flight faltered

"Get the relic's I'll hold it off" said Davin causing Ruby to hesitate until she was pulled by Weiss and Yang who looked back to see Davin pull out his Mini gun while shifting back to his human form smirking evilly as he fired with a lion like roar causing the Grimm to shriek as it changed Course to avoid the dust coated bullets before he activated its melee form smashing it into the ground before he stood on the staff part and fire sending himself soaring towards the nevermore which shrieked as Davin slammed his hammer into its head snapping the neck in one blow making him smirk until he looked down

"OH SHIT!" shouted Davin attempting to level himself up right before he felt himself stop confusing him until he saw his mini gun glowing making him sigh in relief until he looked down to see Pyrrah holding out her hands as he lowered

"Thank you Pyrrah!" cheered Davin before he touched the ground praising it like a god before the group ran to the cliff until another nevermore flew into view landing on the remains of a castle

"Oh come on" said Davin until he heard the howl of beowolves causing him to freeze

"Beowolves!" yelled Davin moving like a blur as a beowolf lunged towards Pyrrah only to fail as he sent an upper cut that broke its neck making him smile in victory as he roared tackling a beowolf which caused the rest of its pack to turn and charge towards him making his form change to his real form, his lips became more catlike and reptilian while his body took on a scaled form letting him roar as a hood slowly formed on his head along with a scythe made of dust that formed instantly letting him spin as the beowolves charged falling in pieces as he spun before he stopped showing a pleasurable smile as his eyes changed into a pure white

"Bring it wolf pelts!" shouted Davin allowing the others to fight the nevermore before a beowolf leaped at him from behind until it was tackled by a human like wolf with a pair of shorts and a mask that were grey like its fur confusing Davin as he blinked in surprise

"Sup" greeted the wolf man as he leaned back for it to chomp on the beowolf's neck after it attempted to lunge followed by another being crushed by a stone palm that lead to a female statue before it fell in pieces showing a teen girl with orange hair, a pair of green shorts and shirt with the Achieve men logo on it causing Davin to stand up straight while catching a beowolf in mid lunge snapping its neck with ease

"Uh hi" said Davin in confusion before he looked up to see an outline of bat wings making him frown as it crashed beside the wolf and girl making a cloud of dust until after the flap of the wings did it show a boy in his mid teens holding his arms crossed while the wings flexed behind him showing it the same pale white as his skin his hair was black and wild, his tank top and cargo pants were the only things that made him look controlled despite the dual axes on his sides

"Did we get here in time?" questioned bat boy with a smirk

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun who are the three teens that helped our hero, and what connections do they have with his past stay tuned for next chapter and don't forget to review**


End file.
